Waking up
by Lady Anna Black
Summary: Após refletir por um tempo, Teddy decidi que está mais do que na hora de se afastar de Victorie. Uma viagem de volta á casa dos Potter, após seis anos sem os ver, pode vir a significar muito.


**N/A: **Mais uma para o projeto Fixação do fórum 6v.

Apesar de não ser a minha favorita, espero que gostem. ;)

Reviews são bem-vindas.

Beijos

_Lady Anna Black_

* * *

><p><strong>Waking up<strong>

_This time, I wonder what it feels like_  
><em>To find the one in this life,<em>  
><em>The one we all dream of, but dreams just aren't enough,<em>  
><em>So I'll be waiting for the real thing...<em>

_Gotta Be Somebody - Nickelback_

Ótimo! Realmente, maravilhoso! Depois de três anos de namoro, eu termino com a Vicky sem dar-lhe, ao menos, uma boa explicação. Talvez eu devesse ter falado a verdade... Que já não sinto a mesma coisa; que não a amo mais... Não, eu não poderia ter feito isso. Vi as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, antes que ela os desviasse. Então, murmurando algo como: "Eu tenho que ir para casa", afastou-se com pressa.

O que foi que eu disse para ela?

_Flashback on_

- Acho que nós deveríamos nos afastar um pouco. Quer dizer... Dar um tempo, sabe? – encarei o chão da floresta, coberto de folhas desbotadas.

- Dar um tempo? Mas, por quê? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? – perguntou, insegura. Parecia desapontada consigo mesma.

- Não, não é você. Eu só preciso de um tempo pra mim. Acho que todos esses anos aqui na Romênia, cuidando de Dragões, não me fizeram tão bem. Talvez eu deva passar alguns dias na Inglaterra. Quem sabe, visitar Harry e sua família? Sinto falta deles, e também, de Ron e Hermione. E você, não quer visitar seus pais?

- Eu estive por lá mês passado. Você não quis ir comigo, lembra? Disse que estava ocupado com uns filhotes de Verde-Galês. – falou, irritada.

- Ah, sim, é verdade. Eu estava mesmo muito ocupado... Eles dão muito trabalho quando pequenos, você sabe como é, não é mesmo? – tentei um sorriso, mas logo o desmanchei ao ver os olhos cheios d'água á minha frente.

_Flashback off_

Agora, preparando minha mala para ir á casa dos Potter, percebi o que me fizera parar de amá-la: Nada. Nada havia me obrigado a parar de amá-la. Porque eu nunca a amei. Nunca. Estávamos juntos desde a época de Hogwarts e, assim permanecemos até... Até agora, quando percebi que aquela união era apenas conveniente. Dois amigos – um deles, solitário demais por sentir falta dos pais que não tivera – que brincavam de beijar um ao outro. Divertimo-nos bastante, admito. Porém, a temporada de brincadeiras acabou. Eu preciso de um relacionamento verdadeiro, real. Com alguém que seja mais do que uma amiga.

Não precisa ser a garota dos meus sonhos, porque essa era perfeita demais, para ser verdadeira. Só bastava ser... Ela mesma.

Suspirei, agarrando um punhado de pó de flu e adentrando a lareira.

Antes que pudesse dar conta, já estavam me dando as boas-vindas.

- Quanto tempo, Teddy! Já fazem o quê, seis anos, que não nos vemos? – Ginny me apertou contra si, num longo abraço.

- Ehr, acho que sim. – respondi, coçando a cabeça.

- Teddy, como você está forte e... Arranhado. Obra dos dragões, imagino? – Harry apertou minha mão, um largo e sincero sorriso em seu rosto.

- Ah, sim. Eles têm me dado muito que fazer. – devolvi, olhando ao redor. A Toca parecia tão acolhedora como da última vez que eu estivera ali.

- Hun, hun. – uma linda garota pigarreou, atrás de mim; um sorriso estonteante desenhado em suas faces rosadas – Não se lembra de mim, Teddy?

- Da última vez que ele te viu, você era uma menininha de dez anos, Lils. É de se esperar que ele não se lembre de você. – Ginny observou.

- Lily? Nossa, como você está linda! – me apressei a elogiá-la, esquecendo-me, por um momento, de que os pais dela estavam ali. Ao me dar conta disso, corei um pouco.

- É, Teddy... A menina cresceu. – seus olhos faiscaram maliciosamente por um breve segundo, antes de voltá-los para a mala em minha mão – Parece que vamos ter que arrumar uma cama para você.

- Ahn? – murmurei, distraído, pensando tê-la ouvido dizer "Parece que terei de ir para cama com você".

- Você vai dormir aqui, não vai? Se não, por que traria a mala? – perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida em indagação.

- Ah, – respirei, aliviado – pensei em ficar uns dias por aqui, se for possível, é claro.

- Você pode dormir na cama do James, já que ele foi passar uns dias com o Hugo. – Ginny informou.

- Por mim, está ótimo.

Nos dias seguintes, passei as tardes conversando com Lily. Como tinha crescido! Não era mais a garota tímida de seis anos atrás. Parecia muito determinada, para alguém de apenas dezesseis anos. Falamos sobre tudo o que se pode imaginar: de dragões á receitas, passando pelos acontecimentos em Hogwarts. Nossas mãos se encostavam, vez ou outra. Mesmo sem perceber, eu procurava seus olhos durante o jantar. Tenho que admitir; estava maravilhado.

Em poucos dias, vi que talvez não precisasse esperar muito mais para encontrar quem eu sempre estive procurando. Porque ela estava logo ali, na minha frente. E tudo que eu precisava fazer, era acordar. Finalmente, a garota dos meus sonhas criara vida.


End file.
